In My Arms
by Bubblegum-Asrot
Summary: Esta vez la señorita, Gwen Michelle Asrot, se vera metida en un grave aprieto,Damian ha muerto y su supuesta familia esta totalmente quebrada, ahora tendra que aprender a vivir con lo unico que tiene...iniciando por aprender a vivir sin su amado Damian Wayne.
1. In My Arms

_**NO HAY NADIE EN CASA.**_

 _ **Dick Gryson**_

 _ **Si duele es porque lo quisiste, si duele es porque lo extrañas, si duele es porque lo procuraste, si duele es porque lo aceptaste y lo perdiste.**_

 _ **Los buenos momentos no regresaran jamás, la lluvia me moja y se confunde con mis lágrimas, pero llorar no te traerá de vuela hermanito, la casa esta vacía, como el vacío de mi alma partida, regresa, vuelve.**_

 _ **Tim Drake**_

 _ **Te Recordare pequeño y milagroso problema, te extrañaré.**_

 _ **Si duele es porque lo extrañas, si duele es porque te encariñaste, si duele es porque estaba roto.**_

 _ **Ahora nos protegeras desde aquel lugar donde te encuentras ¿no? Espero que sea arriba pequeño ángel caído.**_

 _ **Me hubiera gustado tanto llevarme mejor contigo, me hubiera gustado haber sido como un hermano mayor para ti, protegerte del peligro y poder convivir contigo felizmente.**_

 _ **Pero eso ya no es y nunca será posible...**_

 _ **Jason Todd**_

 _ **Si duele es porque te recuerda a ti antes, si duele es porque coincidieron, si duele es porque lo dejaste ir.**_

 _ **No hize nada para que no te lastimaran pero como iba a hacerlo nunca me toman en cuenta para nada ahora se que yo también te extrañaré, solo me toman en cuenta para las desgracias...como lo que soy también yo una desgracia, te Recordare.**_

 _ **Bruce Wayne**_

 _ **Nunca obedecías pero mientras yo viva tu serás parte de mi, Cuidate desde donde estés y saludame a tus abuelos hijo mío, espero y la luz brille en ti esta vez mi niño.**_

 _ **Si duele es porque tu lo engendraste, si duele es porque lo criaste, si duele es porque era tu sangre, si duele es porque era tuyo y te lo arrebataron.**_

 _ **Porque todo lo que amas...te lo arrebatan.**_

 _ **Tu no eres el culpable, sólo una víctima más de mi dolor...**_

 _ **Descansa en paz mi pequeño Damian Wayne, hijo, hermano, compañero, amigo...nuestro todo.**_


	2. Daddy Issues

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

 ** _-Este capítulo contiene lemon, y escenas de sexo explícito, además de lenguaje vulgar, no te recomiendo leerlo si eres menor de 16 años, pero como esto es internet seguramente no le darás importancia alguna a este mensaje y lo vas a ignorar, y entonces lo leerás con tus cortos y seguros 11 o 12 años, y me acusaras con tu mami._**

 ** _Este fic se sitúa después de la muerte de Damian Wayne. Sin más que decir voy a iniciar._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2: Daddy Issues_**

 ** _Las cosas se desmoronan tan fácilmente;_**

 ** _Se separan las costuras_**

 ** _Y parece_**

 ** _Esta es la vida que estaba destinado a liderar_**

 ** _Sueños muertos en el agua_**

 ** _Y usted debe dejarlos pasar_**

 ** _Quería algo mejor que esto;_**

 ** _Que un beso postmortem_**

 ** _Y tres años a echar de menos_**

 ** _Pero parece que es todo lo que voy a conseguir;_**

 ** _Lo mejor es olvidar_**

 ** _Anoche soñé contigo -_**

 ** _Eras hermosa; en medio de un cielo azul_**

 ** _Fue sólo nosotros dos,_**

 ** _Corazones latiendo de forma sincrónica_**

 ** _¿Que sientes por mí?_**

 ** _Escuché una canción el otro día;_**

 ** _Me recordó a la forma_**

 ** _Te amo_**

 ** _Y cómo nunca llegué a decir que para usted_**

 ** _Hay tantas cosas que quería hacer;_**

 ** _Tantos sueños_**

 ** _Dejado por muerto en el agua_**

 ** _Ahogado y se ha ido; apenas sonrisa y que se vayan_**

 ** _Quería mucho más que un juego que hemos nacido para perder_**

 ** _Quería mucho más_**

 ** _Mucho más para usted_**

* * *

 ** _Sé que no me recordaras nunca lo harías, porque yo no tuve importancia en tu vida, solamente seré un recuerdo perdido entre los postmortem de tu muerte, pero en mi corazón tu vivirás...espere una eternidad para conocerte...y esperaré una eternidad para volver a verte...yo creo en el mañana, creo en tu luz la cual veo cada vez más extinta._**

 ** _Veo mi luz secándose junto con mis lágrimas interminables como cascadas, lágrimas de sangre que lloro, al recordar que nunca más te tendré entre mis brazos._**

 ** _Como desearía, haberme despedido de ti y ver tus alas extenderse de nuevo en mi espalda pequeña ave roja de luz._**

 ** _Te extraño Damian Wayne…_**

* * *

Las cosas no eran así no siempre fueron así, pero ahora estoy mejor contigo sabiendo que estas a mi lado, él se fue pero tú te quedas conmigo una vez más para cuidarme y consolarme, no estoy bien porque mis alas, sin mi impuso se han roto en pedazos, pero estará mi enfermero aquí a mi lado para cuidarme y repararlas, mi enfermero Jason.

Cada que siento tu piel cerca de mi piel, Ardo como el infierno, acaricias mis caderas, clavando tus uñas salvajemente, paseas tu lengua por las partes más íntimas de mi piel.

A veces me quedo despierta hasta tarde preguntándome, ¿Cómo llegué a este punto?, ¿Qué tan mal me he puesto por Damian para llegar a esto?

Sentí como rozabas tus dedos sobre la tela de mi ropa interior, me estaba derritiendo, el calor se acumulaba, en la habitación, tus labios parecían desesperados en un intento de unirse con los míos...me negaba a besarte, así que te acercaste a mi oreja y la lamiste, al entender mi rígida señal de que te necesitaba lejos pero cerca de mí.

-¿Dejas que te toque el aparato reproductor, pero no quieres un beso mío?, eres demasiado obstinada Gwen.-susurro en mi oído, intenté quitar su mano de debajo de mi falda, pero lo único que logré fue que introduciera sus dedos bajo mi braga.-

-C-cierra la boca Jason, y saca t-tu puta mano de ahí...-mis suplicas y replicas fueron ignoradas ante tus oídos sordos.-

Acercó sus labios hambrientos hacia mí, y me robo un caliente beso, su lengua juguetona se tocaba con la mía, succiono mi lengua y mordió mi labio inferior, solté un gemido y te burlaste de mí, mis movimientos eran leves y torpes, bastante inexpertos ante los tuyos.

Acariciabas mi clítoris, con tanta rudeza, para más tarde introducir sus dedos gruesos dentro de mí, los cuales metías y sacabas y sacaba una y otra vez.

-J-jay, a-ahhh.-en un intento fallido, intenté, quitar, su mano de mi intimidad, pero parecía aferrarse a mi interior, tomó mis muñecas con su mano libre, y las aprisiono con fuerza.-

-Tus manos son demasiado, traviesas, creo que mejor las mantenemos quietas.-se estaba burlando de mí, de pronto sentí como había soltado mis muñecas y con su mano arrancó mi blusa de un tirón, al igual que mi sostén.- Sabes, ni siquiera estoy usando la mitad, de mi fuerza, podrías golpearme y huir...-se acercó a mi rostro y susurró.-Pero no lo haces, ¿y sabes porque no lo haces?-lamio una de mis mejillas con lujuria.- Es porque lo estás disfrutando.

Mi cuerpo se encontraba paralizado, no tenía idea de a donde correr, o que hacer, no me importa realmente, porque en el fondo...sé que amo lo que hace conmigo, todas las malditas noches desde que Damian murió y él se acercó a mí en un intento estúpido de "Levantar mis ánimos" más bien creo que él quería levantar otra cosa con esto.

Sacó sus dedos de mi intimidad y, subía lentamente haciendo un camino de caricias, sus manos a penas me rozaban y aun así me encontraba muy caliente, hacia surcos en mi vientre hasta llegar a mis senos, sentí un respigo y solté un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que las chupe?-se mofaba de mí, mientras jugueteaba con mis pezones, ya erectos, de vez en cuando daba pequeños e inofensivos tirones, o los movía como si se tratara de un botón para sintonizar una radio vieja.-

-N-no y-yo.-no podía evitar, gemir mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, un hilo de saliva se escapó de las comisuras de mis labios.-

-No soportas ni siquiera que te toque las tetas, joder Fighter no es la primera vez que te follo.-se inclinó y comenzó a lamer uno de mis pezones, me removí como una loca.-Succionaba, y acariciaba con su lengua, en algunos momentos daba pequeños mordiscos o lamidas salvajes, mientras que con su mano acariciaba mi otro pezón.

Me estaba empapando de mis propios jugos, luego de un rato se separó de esa parte de mí, se puso de rodillas y bajo lentamente y seductor mi ropa interior...creo saber lo que sigue ahora.

-J-Jason maldita, la-cra, sal de mi habitación y déjame en paz.-

-Jajaja deja lo pienso...mmmmm, ¡NO!-acercó su rostro peligrosamente, a mi sexo.-Si que estas mojadita, mi pequeña perra.-se relamió, los labios, para más tarde, devorar mis labios íntimos, jugaba con mi clítoris, lamía toda la extensión con lentitud.-

-N-no, J-Jason ahhh, mhhhhhpp, ahora n-no, t-te, lo ruego.-mis gemidos eran bajos, no podía con tanto, ni siquiera lograba mantenerme de pie del todo, rasguñaba los contornos de mi escritorio, e intentaba no caerme.-

-¿Incómoda?-dijo, mientras dejaba un momento su tarea, refiriéndose a mi complicada posición, a lo que asentí, con un rostro de, placer y vergüenza.-

Jason me empujó a la cama, y sacó una correa, de mi cajón privado, me puso un collar con picos, y amarró la correa en la cabecera de mi cama, intenté detenerlo pero parecía imposible ganarle en fuerza.

-¿Q-que coño haces?-ignoro mi pregunta, y regreso a terminar el asunto pendiente que tenía entre mi intimidad, con mi mano intenté detenerlo, empujado su rostro lejos de mí, e intenté cerrar las piernas pero de pronto sentí como golpeó, mi trasero, con su mano dejando una marca roja en él, dolió realmente ese sujeto tenía una fuerza increíble a pesar de mis poderes sobrenaturales el seguía siendo más fuerte que yo.-

No importa el dolor simplemente amo todo lo que hace conmigo, amo que me acorrale, que me someta, no importa cuán molesta me vea él sabe claramente que lo deseo. El simplemente no se detendría aun si yo no quisiera porque él tiene un trato conmigo él es mi enfermero, y mi apoyo él se comprometió para reparar mis alas rotas y hacerme compañía hasta que mi dolor haya sido apaciguado por completo, y haya olvidado por completo mi sufrimiento por Damian.

Mientras tanto seguirás entre mis piernas, haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer, mantenerlas separadas…

 ** _¡CONTINUARA!_**

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor._**

 ** _Hola vengo a dar el mensaje de que, esta historia no es plagio de la de Wattpad simplemente mi cuenta, de Wattpad tiene incluida esta historia pero aquí voy a publicar la versión más larga y editada, una más extensa, porque en Wattpad no la publique así ahí solo deje algunos capítulos de la segunda versión si quieres leer la versión corta te recomiendo que entres a mi cuenta de Asrot_Wayne, aviso que la canción de arriba traducida es Flare de Ashley Lyons y la del título es de The Neighbourhood,no sé si les ha quedado en claro pero Fighter o Gwen Arot es un personaje de mi invención por favor evita, copiar o me veré en la penosa situación de joder tu vida._**

 ** _¡Gracias y nos leemos luego, bye bye un beso ,minions!_**


End file.
